Kyoko suwako
"hmm....interesting thought I had daka, kinda relieving actually. We can be the most well trained elite solder capable of fighting any man, be famous, be loved, and cherished by many as heroes.....we could be the people's hope.but that can all be taken away by a single bullet to either of our heads. how is that relieving you may ask? it means we ain't gotta do crap for nobody but ourselves because everyone we protect will eventually forget us anyway" Kyoko talking to Medaka Personality Kyoko is at often times fairly lazy/undetermined to things, often seen with neglect to do choirs such as washing her clothes, cleaning her room, and even taking baths. She's a hot-head who's quick to get annoyed, despite this she is at often times in complete control of her actions enough not to act on her annoyed attitude....or she she could just be too lazy to punch the crap of the person annoying her...either way. She seems to be willing to do anything to help those she cares about enough, if the moment came to it she'd even give her life to defend people to whom she's loyal to. However, she prefers to stay in the back in almost every satiation, often referring people to talk for her as she hates any form of conversation with strangers. In fights, she's known to keep hidden at a high point while using her limelight ability to keep enemies from noticing her and instead keep an eye more on her allies. Another thing to note is she called her weapons by name and tends to treat them as if they were her children, often keeping them in condition over everything else. Appearance Kyoko's normal causal outfit seems to be ripped jean short, stocking that come up to her lower thighs, and white sneakers with red laces. She has long hair that's tied back by a black bow, Golden brown colored eyes, and is often seen with candy or pocky in her mouth. Backstory AGE 1-7 kyoko was born on Dec 1st. Kyoko was born in a small fishing community by police officer for a father and a barber for a mother, she often stayed at home with mother as she went though client though client cutting off their hair. Kyoko felt close to her mother and father at the time, often looking up to her mother's sense of style and elegance and her father's bravery and willingness to help others. She lived a healthy and normal life at the time, always played with friends and her parents living in a small community where everyone knew and took care of each other. AGE 8 At this time of her life, her father was caught freeing criminals to whom he beveled did nothing wrong, because of this he was tried and arrested by the community. During this time, Kyoko and her mother began to grow distant because her mother needed more time to work and support the 2 of them. giving neither of them time to hang out with one another, during this time she had a small group of friends. One of her friend's fathers was an EX-military, often teaching her how to use a hunting rifle till he thought she was skilled to the point he was able to teach her to use pistols and sniper rifles. AGE 9-10 Kyoko and her mother moved away from the fishing village, away from where she grew up and any friends she's made. She was put into a school for "divine miko training" where she often felt lonely. Despite this, she often worked hard to impress her mother. Her mother died on February 5th due to stress related illnesses on the village's hospital bed. Kyoko, feeling no need to live at that point ran deep into the forest where she threw herself in a river. She claimed to be pulled out onto the shallows by a blond female figure that was "no older then she was" who told her she would come across a girl "marked by a star". Most people in the town had no evidence of this blond female figure, so they figured she had depressed-related hallucinations. 10 years old Oct 5th At this point, her mental state made her often too lazy/depressed to do anything but push herself to study and train on support skills. She was living with a tarot card reader at the time, one day she met medaka and the fortune teller said she had the "star arcana". After a conversation between the 2, kyoko decided to follow medaka and eventually looked up to her as an older sister. 11-15 her and medaka fought along side of each other, forming attack plans and keeping each other alive despite how many times their ideas and opinions clash. their bond got stronger and stronger as they relied on each other more and more. They eventually found ainslet and agreed to stay by it due to an influx of quest and other jobs to which they get settle down with. Theme theme Skills and Abilities Passive skill: Knight of Pentacles: depending on her level of stress and how concerned she is of the situation she is, her magical abilities,agility, and overall weapon skill raises. (max potential is 110% more than her normal power) Physical traits from race: * 360-Degree Vision:She "sees" everything around her in a 60 foot radius. * Aquatic Adaptation: She can adapt to almost every aquatic environment, besides volcanic and arctic water. ** Speed Swimming:she can swim 30 ft in the water in a matter of 5 seconds. * Enhanced Leap: she's able to jump 25 feet in the air * Poison Generation: she can make a poison in her mouth that numbs limbs, causing them to go stiff. she often licks her bullets so they give enemies these effects. A direct shot in the heart or brain halts activity where it hits. * Prehensile Tongue: her tongue shoots out at the speed of a bullet for 10 ft worth of range, sending a powerful punch to enemies or applying a tight grip to objects and or people. * Wall Crawling:as the name implies, she can walk on walls as if they're normal ground. Spells and Skills: * Speed share: She is able to raise the speed of one ally by 20% * Strength share: raises the strength by 20% * Healing word: raises one ally's health by 20%, heals minor wounds (cuts, scars, small open gashes, ect) * Limelight: as long as the ability is activated, whatever has the enchantment on it is the main center of focus until it's defeated (needs 10 mins to activate spell) Fun Facts * kyoko's full name means "mirroring of the earth." Category:Characters